beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Fayette Young
This roleplay character belongs to thefallensiennasky. Enchanted Forest Created from a seed given to a childless woman by the Blue Fairy. When the seed grew and bloomed into a tulip, within the petals lay a tiny, beautiful girl. The girl was no bigger than the woman's thumb, hence her being named Thumbelina. She was so small that she had to use a walnut shell for her bed and petals for her blankets. An ugly toad called Grundel '''soon fell in love with Thumbelina and one night, whilst she slept, he carried her off to his lily pad on the pond nearby the house. Thumbelina became extremely unhappy, a swallow called '''Jacquimo flew by, he saw how unhappy she was and said "Come south with me to warmer lands." Young Thumbelina flew away on his back. Flying over the seas until they reached a land of sunshine. Jacquimo said, "This is my home. You can live in one of the loveliest and biggest flowers." When the tiny redhead stepped into the flower, she found a handsome fairy called Cornelius, as tiny as she was, in its heart. He was the son of the King of the Flowers and he fell in love with her. He asked her to marry him before rushing off to tell his parents promising to return the next day. Berkeley Beetle '''is enchanted by the female's singing and promises to help her return home to her mother if she sang at his Beetle Ball first. Thumbelina is torn between her love for the prince and her longing to see her mother but agrees. When she is received poorly at the Bell, Beetle kicks her out without fulfilling his promise. Winter approaching, and Jacquimo nowhere to be seen having had a thorn accidentally embedded in his wing and knocking out by the cold and Cornelius unable to find her, having fallen into a lake and frozen in ice combined with being tracked by Grundel, Thumbelina is taken in by '''Miss Fieldmouse whilst Grundel forces Beetle to help him find Thumbelina. Receiving the news that her prince had died, Thumbelina is heartbroken and agrees to visit the neighbor of Miss Fieldmouse; Mr Mole. Mr Mole soon tells them of the dead bird he found in his tunnel earlier in the day, that turns out to be Jacquimo. Thumbelina discovers that he was only unconscious whilst Mr Mole tells of his desire to marry the little female. Heartbroken over Cornelius's death, she accepts. The swallow awakens under Thumbelina's care and leaves to find the prince convinced that he is not dead. Beetle brings Cornelius's frozen body to Grundel and informs him that Thumbelina is going to be marrying the Mole. The two then leave to stop the wedding. Then young jitterbugs thaw out the Prince's body. At the wedding, Thumbelina realizes at the last moment that she cannot marry someone that she does not love and refuses to take her vows as Beetle and Grundel crash the wedding. Thumbelina flees from all of them. Cornelius appears and fights off Grundel appearing to have fallen once more as Thumbelina fights her way to freedom. Outside, Thumbelina is reunited with Jacquimo, who takes her to the Kingdom of the prince. Cornelius once more appears, having survived the fall and as the pair are about to be married when a cloud of purple engulfed the Vale of the Fairies. During the first curse In Storybrooke, Maine, Thumbelina is transformed into a beautiful young woman under the name of Fayette Young. Living on the edge of the town, Fayette is kept under lock and key of a man called Geoffrey with the exception of when she had to work. But as she is doomed to repeat each day, she is let go from the flower shop '''Game of Thorns '''each day, just missing Brandon Carlin (Cornelius) delivers flowers and is forced to return to Geoffrey. When the curse is broken, Thumbelina awakens remembering both lives and is heartbroken to know that Grundel (under the guise of Geoffrey) is her captor. Category:Thefallensiennasky Category:OUAT Non-canon Category:OUAT Female Category:OUAT Character